Episode 1465 (19 June 1997)
Synopsis Dot is moving in today and she invites Pauline round for tea later as a house-warming. Lorraine invites Nigel round to her house later too. Simon asks Tony if he's going to work today, as it's been 3 days he's had off so far, and Tony says he can't, looking as he does because he told them he had flu. Simon goes to work and the gang are outside and make fun of him. He goes to the Vic to see Tiffany and asks if she is OK, and as Grant is standing behind her, he says pointedly she doesn't have to be a Stepford Wife, and she can always come back. Tiffany goes off to look after the baby and Grant says menacingly to Simon, "why would my wife want to go back to live with you and your boyfriend?" Polly arrives later to see Tony and asks what happened to him. He tells her he was mugged and didn't go to the police, and doesn't want to discuss it, so she says "OK" and doesn't ask any more. She shows him the photos of the club opening night and the one of Dixon and the newspaper owner together is pretty clear, however it doesn't in itself constitute proof of anything. She also mentions the last meeting and Tony asking her out, and he brushes it off as fine, but she wants to explain that it's not Tony, it is because she's sworn off men for a while, and he wouldn't want someone with as much emotional baggage as she has at the moment. Tony agrees, then as this sounds insulting, he explains that he meant that he is a bit screwed up too, so they'd have made a right pair. When Tony shows her out, he looks around nervously and sees the gang are still hanging around across the street. Everyone tells Grant he's making the right decision giving it another go with Tiffany. Annie tells George that the two reporters were hanging around, but they're only amateurs so she refuses George's offer to do something about them. Nigel helps Dot move and she comments that she hopes the Jacksons aren't noisy, because "they're a bit common aren't they?" Nigel visits Lorraine and she asks about Grant so he tells her hesitantly that Grant is back with Tiffany. She says that's good, because it was over between them and it's best for everyone. Nigel leaves and Grant arrives, just as Joe is going out. He tries to stop Grant going in, saying that Lorraine doesn't want to see him, and Lorraine comes down to see what all the commotion is. Lorraine suggests that Grant should apologise to Joe and Grant does so, then Joe leaves and Grant tells Lorraine that he wanted to tell her he is trying to make a go of it with Tiffany, and didn't want her to hear it from someone else. She says she's pleased and refuses to let Grant come in to talk to her, as she doesn't think it's a good idea. Simon comes home and Tony is in a far more cheerful mood since Polly's visit. Simon suggests they watch a video he mentioned, that evening, and Tony says he doesn't want to watch a stupid piece of camp rubbish, and they should go out. Simon is pleased that Tony is finally brave enough to leave the house, and they also discuss Tiffany and whether it's a good idea her getting back with Grant. She arrives later, and asks what happened to Tony. They ask her about Grant, and she says he's being "sweet," which makes them laugh as they try to imagine this "pussycat" beneath his psychopathic exterior. Pauline visits Dot and after chatting about Michelle and her having another child after her previous abortion, Dot says women often have to make difficult decisions: she has in her day. Pauline mentions it must have been hard for Lou, and tells Dot about her mysterious adopted sister, which Dot knew nothing about. Pauline asks Dot not to tell anyone. Ten minutes later Dot goes to the Vic and tells Nigel how Pauline has a hard time of it, and ...oh but she can't say. Pauline goes home to find the solicitor already there, telling them that the Home Office have upped the offer of compensation for Arthur's death to £35,000. He suggests they accept it as the most they'd get if they won a court case is £70,000 and they may get less - in that case, there is the problem of the costs, if they win less than the settlement, they will have to pay all the costs, and may lose the lot. Pauline is in favour of accepting, but Mark is still being angry and obstructive, saying they killed his father and it is only money. Pauline says it's an awful lot of money, think what it could do for Martin, also the foster people might not be happy if they're embroiled in a court case when they want to foster children. Simon and Tony chat, and Simon complains again that Tony won't come with him to Gay Pride. Tony says he couldn't face dressing up like an idiot, and Simon laughs and says it's not compulsory to wear a leather thong and ostrich feathers, you know. Tony seems to be a bit more amenable to the idea now that he knows this, but then a brick comes through their window. Simon rushes out with it and throws it back at the gang. Tony tells him not to do it, and Simon says call the police! The gang laugh at them and say "next time we'll burn you out!" Tony is worried and panics totally at the thought of this. Credits Main cast *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Paul Nicholls as Joe Wicks *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Paul Moriarty as George Palmer *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Trevor Sellers as Mr Moran *Leonard Kirby as Shane *Kristian Wilkin as Gavin Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes